Grand Magic Games- Lucy vs Flare
by CelestialTitania
Summary: Ever wondered what Natsu was thinking while Lucy was fighting Flare. I know I did, so I decided to add it in. Minor Nalu, so please enjoy Nalu fans. I got inspired to write this, while I was rewatching episode 159. Rated T for bad words and Gemini turning into Lucy. More of a friendship fic then romance.


**Knonichiwa Minna! I was watching the episode Lucy vs Flare and while I was watching I kept wondering what Natsu was thinking. So I just wrote a Oneshot maybe Twoshot about it. Don't worry I'm still writing my story Lucy- New Life and Happiness. Please vote for who Lucy ends up with. Currently a tie between Sting, Rogue and OC. Here you go hope you like it! **

I looked at Lucy as she faced off against Flare with a defiant look on her face. I couldn't help but wonder what made her so angry all of a sudden, as I rarely saw that look on her face. "Lucy!" I yelled "show her the results of your training!" In hope to encourage her. Erza shouted to her "If you win here, we can still go on!" I couldn't help but think '_way to put the pressure Erza_' and Elfman said "Kick her ass!" The look on Lucy's face darkened and she murmured and she determinedly said "Count on me! I swear I'll win!" I looked at her in approval. I could distinctly make out the other guild members talking about the match and Raven Tail. The announcer guy whose name I _still_ didn't know announced "Apparently, the masters of these two guilds are father and son, Yajima-san!" and I blinked having forgotten that detail. Yajima replied "true, but if they bear the insignia of different guilds, it doesn't matter if they're parent and child." I couldn't help but agree. Of course it didn't matter Fairy Tail was like a second and sometimes better family. The model girl (Kenny?) whined "It's so dramatic! I'm getting the chills!" I shook it off and decided to focus on Lucy's match. The pumpkin guy had told them to come forward and that the entire area would be the battlefield and he hoped Lucy would win. He told them that they had thirty minutes and the stupid red-haired girl said "B-Blondie…" Lucy responded by saying "I'm not going to lose!" The pumpkin explained the rules and as soon as he said go Lucy reacted. First if I may add. "Here I go! Gate of the Golden Bull I open thee! Taurus!" I wondered why she had to call out the pervy bull. Even when they visited the spirit world he kept on calling Lucy his 'Nice Body'. No bull dude, Lucy is _not _yours, she is _mine_. He yelled something I couldn't be less bothered to know about and attacked Glare (AU: I know it's Flare, it's just that Natsu never gets names right) while the announcer guy was all like "A Celestial Spirit and one of the zodiac." Yeah buddy we knew that a long time ago get to the point. Lucy pulled out another key and my eyes widened. I had heard from Loke about how his previous owner had tried opening two gates and died. Lucy knew that story surely she wouldn't "Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" I sighed she would. Scorpio went "We are! Here I go!" and I sweatdropped anime style at Lucy's spirits attitude. At least this one (even if he was a guy) didn't hit on Lucy or make pervy comments about her, I thought rolling my eyes. He could hear Bisca and Alzack being in shock that Lucy could summon two spirits at once. I chuckled at their words. Of course I was shocked too, but I wasn't going to say so. Hell if I did. Scorpio shot a tornado of sand at that Blare and she used her _hair_ to stop it. My eyes widened was that fire lining her hair? I couldn't help but blurt out "Her hair got longer?!" I heard Elfman say "She's guarding with it?" and wondered what Lucy would do next. As if she had read my mind she commanded her spirits saying "Taurus! Use Scorpio's sand!" Use his sand? How was the bull supposed to use sand? The bull cried out "Mooo! Perfect! Absorb! And the sand rushed into his axe. _'I see so that's how' _I thought. Scorpio encouraged him by saying "Go Taurus! We!" The bull leapt at Tlare and shouted "Sandstorm Axe! Aldebaran!" That attack was so strong it even swept sand into his eyes and I had to squeeze his eyes shut, well at least I could count on my ears. The announcer dude went on and on about it being "incredible, an amazing spectacle and ho Lucy had improved." Well of course she had she was a part of Fairy Tail and _my_ partner. Lucy told the two spirits good job and they went back to the Celestial Spirit world. Fuchi glared at Lucy and said "Blondie." I couldn't help but get mad. Anyway her hair turned into a giant wolf when she said "Hair Dog, Wolf Fang!" Lucy countered the attack by calling out "Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee!" The crab man came out snapping his scissors cutting away the weird hair wolf saying "Cancer!" himself. While Flare looked at her hair falling away in shock Lucy told Cancer good job and he replied "When it comes to haircuts, leave it to me-ebi!" His voice was full of pride and left. Blare glared at Lucy and I glared at her. She dove her hair into the ground and grabbed onto Lucy's legs, swinging her around. "Lucy1" the others and I yelled out when Lucy hit the dust. Glare laughed saying to Lucy "Take that! My red hair does exactly what I want it to…" Lucy narrowed her eyes and said back "Now that you mention it, my Fleuve d'Etoile also…" she pulled it out it slithering down and hooking onto Flare's wrist "does what I want it to," Lucy finished triumphantly. Flare looked at her in shock before they both started swinging each other around. They both had a look of fright on their faces and I could hear Lucy yelping. I took in a breath keeping himself calm. This was Lucy's fight not mine, I can't butt in. Suddenly fire lit up on the hair that was holding Lucy and her cries grew louder. Fire my element, it was hurting Lucy my most precious nakama, the person I wanted to be more than nakama. They both threw each other away and the announcer dude who was really getting on my nerves and damn what was his name? Ah the guy babbled about how great of a fight it was. My eyes widened at the state of Lucy's legs. Flare taunted and jeered at Lucy, _Focus Natsu_ I thought. Lucy slowly stood up and muttered "Dang it! I really liked these boots!" I had to stifle a laugh that was Lucy for you. Even in a fight where she could be seriously hurt her looks matter to her more. I grinned at the look Blare had on her face _'you definitely showed her, her place Lucy' _ I thought.

Glare dove her hair into the ground and Lucy's eyes widened "N-Nani? You're aiming for my legs again?!" Hearing Lily's words I was scared for Lucy and had to continuously tell myself she would be fine. Lucy looked around at first then, suddenly looked at Flare who was cocking her head to the side. She had a dark look on her face and Lucy turned to look at minna, who were cheering for her loudly. My eyebrows rose and I leaned forward "What's she doin?" I muttered. Suddenly Lucy gasped and her eyes widened. I took a good look at her and strained my ears to hear anything she would say. Lucy opened her mouth and cried out "Asuka-chan!" before Blare's stupid red hair muffled her. I snapped my head in Asuka's direction and tried to spot what had started Lucy. I didn't know what had happened but I rushed to where minna was to find out. Obviously Maree had threatened her with something or Lucy wouldn't just let Flare attack her without doing anything at all. My blood boiled and I ran as fast as I could. I could briefly hear the announcer an Yajima-san say something about Fairy Tail and everyone's reaction to what Lucy was doing (nothing at all), but I ignored it. Flare tossed Lucy around making me angrier. Minna was in an uproar. Flare held Lucy with her hair, by her wrists and feet and at first wrapped her hair around her mouth. She seemed to be making plans to do something terrible to her prompting me to run even faster. My eyes widened had Flare just said that she would brand the Raven Tail insignia on _top_ of Lucy's Fairy Tail insignia? That bitch, I thought my face darkening. I ran my sandaled feet hitting on the cobblestone. "I have good ears! I know what I heard!" I said to myself sprinting. I ran determination filling me and after what seemed like hours grabbed onto her stupid strand of hair burning it away. "Asuka-chan, huh?!" I yelled furious. Flare saw the strand of hair come up and shock filled her, while Lucy's eyes widened. "Lucy! Now!" I yelled at her. Her eyes filled with determination she told me "Arigatou, Natsu!" Then she pulled out a key and called out "Gemini!" a glow surrounding her. I watched as two alien like spirits were summoned and they head butted Tlare. Lucy told them "Do that thing!" That thing? What thing? I wondered, but then decided I don't need to as I would find out soon enough. "We haven't practiced enough! We don't know if we can do it or not!" I frowned. Lucy stretched out her hand "Anyway, turn into me! Roger!" they responded. Suddenly a Lucy in a towel appeared and I looked in shock and anger because so many other people would be looking at what was mine. Lucy looked at them in shock and her face was priceless. It was funny, until I saw all the men in the stands had hearts in their eyes and I lightly growled. The two, well Lucys were touching palm to palm and together they chanted "Sound out the heavens, open the heavens… Stars across the universe, show yourselves to me with all your brilliance!" "With the magic power that I have at the moment, I can't produce the power I did then, even with the two of me… Tetrabibilos, I am the ruler of the stars. My aspect is perfection."

Flare looked extremely frightened and I could feel the huge amount of magic power shaking the arena.

"Open thy savage gate! This is Fairy Tail! This is…one stoke that the pride of the guild is riding on! 88 stars of the heavens… Open! Urano Metoria!"

I saw the sky filled with stars and circles and huge glow lit up, the circling orbs raining down on Flare. I grinned and let out a few snickers. Suddenly the glow vanished and Gemini had disappeared. Lucy fell down and collapsed having spent all her magic power. The announcer made Flare the winner and I grit my teeth. Those bastards! They cheated! Flare taunted and jeered at her and I could tell Lucy was crying. I walked over to her to comfort her and to stop those tears that I hated to see her like that but I had to encourage her. Another sob and I felt like tearing the red haired bitch to pieces, but I calmed myself. "Let's save the tears for when we win. I told her with a smile. She sat on her knees, wiping away her tears. "You were great!" I praised her. "Thanks to you, I realized we can fight in this world. Zero points? Thant makes it fun, don't ya think? We're gonna turn it around from this point on." She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes "Yeah! I'm fired up!" I smiled. Lucy would be just fine.

**I'm not sure how this has turned out. So if you like it review and I'll add to it! Remember please vote for my other story. Second fic- no flames if it's bad. "If you like it and you know it, please review. If you like it and you know it, please review. If you like it and you know it, and you really want to show it, please review." Bye and I'll update my other story soon! **

**Happy: Rise, Bow, Aye!**


End file.
